Before The Dawn
by Kiwi-Chiba-Chan
Summary: Harry is trying to find someway to bring Dumbledore back to life.Will he finally be able to be rid of VOldermort and be with his beloved Ginny?Takes place in Harry's 7th year of Hogwarts!I know I write short chapters. But im a very busy college student.
1. Chapter 1

Before The Dawn  
  
Chapter One: Remembering   


Harry sat in his bedroom,constantly working and reading on anything to bring Dumbledore back to life.He had worked all summer and had come up with nothing.NOTHING!  
He was feeling frustrated and alone.Stopping,he glances over at the the pile of his friends letters,all from;Hermione,Ron,Ginny,Fred,George,Lupin,and Hagrid.He didn't take a break to read one.They lay on his desk,unopened,and untouched.Sighing he picks his book back up and goes back to reading.  
"This would be so much easier if I had an easy button!",he growls and slams down the book.  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
"Oh great.."  
He kicks the door open and goes downstairs.  
"Yes,Uncle Vernon?"  
"What in the bloody hell was all that ruckus?"  
"A book fell,sorry..."  
Harry glared at the back of his Uncles head.Harry lived with his uncle and aunt,because when he was only one,his mum and dad were murdered by Lord Voldermort(who was the most powerful dark wizard).Voldermort had too tried to kill Harry,he survived with only a lightening bolt scar on his forhead.Voldermort had fallen from power and was gone,until about three years ago.He remembers it well.

At his fourth year at Hogwarts,they held the Triwizard Tournament,someone had fooled the Goblet of Fire into spitting out Harry's name.That year he faced a dragon,and an hour underwater looking for something that was stolen.But the most memorable of all,was the third and final task.(Don't get me wrong,a dragon isnt hard to forget either!)  
A hedge maze was set up in the middle of the grounds.Someone had put the Imperius Curse(a curse for you to gain control of that person or thing) on Vicktor Krum(Durmstrang).Krum got rid of Fluer Delacour(Beauxbaton),and almost Cedric Diggory(Hogwarts).But Harry knocked him out with his wand before he could.  
Cedric and Harry agreed to grab the cup together,which turned out to be a portkey.The portkey took them to a graveyard where Cedric was killed by Wormtail(Peter Petigrew),and Harry trapped by a statue of the grim reaper.Harry's arm was cut by Wormtail to give blood to bring Voldermort back to life.He shivers everytime he thinks about it.There he battled Voldermort when something...strange happened.His mum and dads spirits came out of Voldermorts wand,along with Cedric and the poor muggle he had killed only months before.Cedric asked Harry to take his body back to his father.They had Voldermort off long enough to allow Harry to get back.And that is how Voldermort came back from barley being alive.

"Well don't make another sound,you know Dudley is sick!",his Uncles voice snapped him back to reality.  
The Dursleys had hated hmi from day one,they always treated him like trash.  
"Yes sir."  
He went back upstairs and set back to work.He picked up a book entitled Life Or Death: Which is Better?  
He began to read,mumbling softly to himself,until he slipped into an unpeaceful sleep.  
  
Authors Notes:   
  
I do not own any of the character of Harry Potter.They are the property of JK Rowling and Time Warner Studio.  
You normally see alot of fanfictions where we throw alot of our own characters in.Well for the time being I want to keep this as original as I can.The only thing im taking back is Sirius being killed in the 5th book(Order of the Phoenix).Im ganna keep him around(Sorry I cant resist!).The title may change before long,it was all I could think of well writing this.  
Now,I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke trembling and whimpering from his nightmare. He dreamed he was trapped in a tank full of water with Voldermort. He was scratching at the glass because his wand was on the ground outside the tank. When he woke up he looked at the window. He realized why the sound had sounded so real. Hedwig was at the window pecking at it lightly. A light _rap rap _sounded inside the room. He leans over the desk where he fell asleep and opens the window. Hedwig hops in onto the desk and lifts her leg. Attached to the leg is a piece of parchment. Obviously, it's a letter. He unties it the parchment from Hedwig leg and unrolls it. His eye skimming the letter.

_Harry,_

_As you know things have been hard since Dumbledore was murdered. The ministry is still looking for Snape. As you know, I can now come out into the open, as Snuggles of course. The Ministry is too busy trying to figure out how Voldermort came back that I can now risk it. I'm sure Ron and Hermonie have written to you. As you know I will be going to the Burrow shortly to remain there the rest of the vacation with you. I look forward to seeing you. Take care._

_Signed Yours,  
Snuggles_

_P.S. Hedwig seems to know when to find me to send you a word._

Harry's eyes skimmed over the letter two or three times to make sure he read it correctly.

'So I will be spending time with Sirius too?', he thinks to himself. A small smile comes to his face. Looking down at the book open however brings the frown back. 'I so don't want to read this anymore. Perhaps Sirius can help me think of a way to bring him back…. We have another month of vacation anyway', he says to himself. Pulling a desk drawer open and pulling a letter out from Ron. He skims it for the date.

_July 2nd Dad will be there to get you._

Harry read the sentence out loud and that looked at the calendar. That is only a few days away. Harry probably would have panic had he been anyone else. Let alone had he had a lot to him name like most people did as well. But he didn't have much, so it wouldn't take long to throw it all in his trunk. He sighs softly as his stomach growls. 'I should eat something…'. He pulls some chocolate out of the door he disguised as books and eats a few. 'Much better'. And with that he crawls into his bed to get some more sleep.


End file.
